Lambo's Date
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: After dating Reborn for so long, Lambo finally managed to ask (force!) Reborn to go on a date with him. But... Poor Lambo. Oneshot.


A/N: First and foremost, I'll have to apologise for all of the grammar mistakes. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

_Italics_ – thoughts

**Lambo's Date**

Lambo was sitting alone on the sofa in the house of which it belonged to both Reborn and himself while his left hand was holding a bowl of grapes, his face grinning widely. After almost a year of so-called _dating _the world's greatest hitman, he had finally succeeded asking Reborn to go on a date with him. Well, he did not exactly _ask_, but in the end Reborn will have to go out with him.

"_Hey hey, Reborn," Lambo said to the hitman while eating a new version of grape flavoured candy. "Let's play a game." _

"_Oh? You'll never be able to beat me in any games," Reborn replied with confidence. "Save your energy." _

"_You'll never know," Lambo winked. "Let's set the rules like this: if you win, you can ask me to do anything, but if I win, you'll go on a date with me." _

"_And based on what basis do you think that I'll engage in this unnecessary game of yours?"_

"_Come on, Reborn," Lambo said. "You've got nothing to lose, right? Besides, this game is very easy." _

"_Just what is it that you want me to do?" Reborn sipped his coffee slowly. _

"_The game is easy!" Lambo said excitedly. "We'll kiss, and the first one to pull out will lose."_

_Reborn smirked. "Stupid cow, are you aware of what you're saying?" _

"_Yes," Lambo said, putting in something whitish into his mouth, something that Reborn assumed to be some sort of new candy. "You know, my skills might have improved." _

"_Tch," Reborn gave him a dark, lopsided grin, "You sure?" _

_Lambo sat on Reborn's lap with each of his legs on the other side of Reborn the moment Reborn placed his cup of coffee on the dining table. Lambo grabbed the hitman's collar and connected their lips together. _

_Lambo licked the hitman's bottom lips sensually, trying to arouse the older man as his slender fingers trailed it's way slowly from Reborn's neck, up his firm jawline to the back of his ears, and finally touching the soft, spiky hair. Reborn gave the cow one of his signature smirk before parting his lips slowly to dominate the tongue which had invited him to a game._

'_Lambo tastes like grape, as usual,' the hitman thought, his hands moved lower to grab and squeeze the younger boy's rounded arse, which in turn produced a long moan from his cow and fingernails grazing into his scalp. Reborn had his tongue curled around Lambo's, the soft muscles trying to produce another moan that Reborn loved to hear so much, but would never admit it. _

_Reborn released Lambo tongue, though immediately thrusting his tongue into Lambo's hot cavern, searching for the candy which still remained in the cow's mouth. The taste of grapes became stronger as the hitman continued searching for the candy. Reborn used one hand to slide underneath Lambo's cow-printed shirt and his fingers left feathery touches which he knew Lambo would love, and once he reached the top, his fingernails scraped the cow's skin hard enough to turn the skin red, but gentle enough to not let it bleed. His other hand squeezed one of Lambo's ass cheeks. _

_Lambo's groan was silenced and swallowed by Reborn and the hitman smirked silently. 'I win.'_

_Reborn's tongue got pushed back by Lambo's, and he was surprised that the cow could keep up with it for so long. The hitman swayed and he thought that his vision blurred slightly. 'Wait, what's happening?' Before Reborn's eyes closed, he saw Lambo smiling victoriously. _

"_Reborn, you pulled out first. That means I win the game! Our date will be tomorrow, so get prepared!" _

_Reborn managed to keep most of his weight on the chair before becoming unconscious. Lambo stood up and moved away from Reborn's lap, feeling happy and excited. _

_Lambo walked over to the house phone and dialed Giannini's number._

"_Giannini-san? It worked! Reborn's unconscious right now."_

"_I'm glad that I was able to help you," Giannini said over the phone. "You took the antidote right?"_

"_Yup," Lambo replied, "the grape flavoured one. He thought it was an ordinary grape candy."_

"_I see," Giannini said. "How about the Giannini-version-sleeping pill? How does it taste like?"_

"_It's a little too sweet, but tolerateable nonetheless. It does look like normal sleeping pills though, I'm surprised that Reborn did not suspect anything." _

"_That white pill would not cause you any drowsiness if you had taken it with at least two to three grape flavoured candies."_

"_To make sure that the white pill does not cause me to slip out of consciousness, I ate four of those grape candies, so no worries, Giannini-san."_

"_Alright," Giannini said, "but I feel sorry for Reborn-san. What if he knows that I helped you to create something to make him unconscious?" _

_Lambo could already imagine Giannini breaking into cold sweat. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're safe from him," Lambo said, "Well, I'll __try__ my very best."_

"_H-Hah-Hahah," Giannini laughed out of nervousness, "I'll talk to you again, Lambo-san."_

"_Thank you," Lambo said before cutting the line off. _

"Whichever way," Lambo told himself, "I should snap out and start preparing for tomorrow's date!"

He got up from the sofa and placed his bowl of grapes back into the refrigerator. The young Bovino went into his room and shut the door.

* * *

(The following day)

Reborn stood in front of the 7ft tall mirror, looking straight at his duplicate while his hands adjusted his tie knot skillfully. _Should I change into something else? Something more appropriate? Something… other than this suit of mine?_ He wondered if Lambo would mind if he wore his usual tuxedo on their date. Reborn's eyebrows furrowed together and he scowled. _Why must I change my outfit to suit that stupid cow? After all he was the one who tricked me, thanks to the help from Giannini._ He grabbed his car keys and took an extra change of clothes.

"_Remember to bring extra clothes, Reborn!" Lambo said cheerfully._

"_What for?" Reborn growled, annoyed that he fell into Lambo's trap just because he thought he could let his guard down around his cow. _

"_For our date tomorrow, of course!"_

"Tch," Reborn remembered what Lambo told him yesterday. "Anyone would be able to guess where you'd be bringing me today."

The hitman exited his room and sat at the sofa, waiting for Lambo. Fifteen minutes passed, but there was no sign of him. He was getting more irritated as the time passed.

He glanced at his watch again and realized that a total of twenty five minutes had passed. _Stupid cow, how dare you make me wait for you for so long?_ He walked over to Lambo's room and said, "Stupid cow, are you done yet?" There was no answer. Reborn gave an annoyed 'tch' before turning the door knob and entered Lambo's room. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he had expected.

Lambo was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Reborn rushed to his side immediately, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw how flushed Lambo looked. The young Bovino's entire face was of a light hue of pink, especially his cheeks. Reborn placed the back of his hand to the child's forehead. _As expected, it's burning._ Reborn carried Lambo to his bed before leaving the room to get a basin and a wet morning towel.

Lambo cracked his eye open and saw Reborn sitting next to him on the bed, while the older man placed the damp towel on Lambo's forehead. Lambo's eye became teary.

"R-Reborn…" A tear slipped down his closed right eye. "Reborn… O-Our date… I want to go on a date with you…"

"No," Reborn said firmly, "You're having a high fever. We're staying at home." Reborn took the basin and headed out of the room, leaving Lambo alone.

Lambo's heart sank. _But if we missed today's date, you'll never agree to go out with me already… Then I'll have to think of another way to ask you out for a date…_ Lambo drifted to sleep slowly.

…_Baka Reborn._

* * *

Reborn made a quick trip to the nearest pharmacy and rushed home. When he entered Lambo's room, the boy's condition remained the same. His face was as flushed as ever.

"Cow, wake up," Reborn petted Lambo's cheek a few times. "You need to take some medicine first." He helped Lambo into a sitting position. "Here," Reborn handed Lambo a glass of warm water and a few pills."

Lambo swallowed his medicine, and Reborn took the glass away from Lambo.

"Reborn," Lambo said in a soft voice, "Stay with me please."

"I'm busy and I have other things to settle," Reborn replied, taking the glass out of the room. He went to the kitchen and washed the glass clean before placing it back to its respective place. Somehow, he felt bad for rejecting Lambo when he asked him to stay in the room with the boy. Reborn entered Lambo's room again and found the boy sound asleep. He looked around and saw the room in excessive cow printed design.

_Tch, it's black spots everywhere. I feel like I'm in a farm. _

He scanned around and saw a few papers and magazines on Lambo's dressing table. He walked over slowly and read the information written on the printed papers. They were actually information of several interesting tourist attractions at Italy and plans for their date. Some even have pictures and directions with map. Reborn's gaze became softer and gentler as he looked over the plans that Lambo had prepared for the both of them. _The stupid cow actually prepared so much for this date. _

Reborn tidied Lambo's dressing table before heading to Lambo's bed. He took his coat off and placed it on a nearby chair. He set his fedora down along with his tie, and his boots followed soon after. Reborn settled down on the bed next to Lambo, being as careful as ever so as to not wake the boy from his slumber. The back of his hand once again touched Lambo's forehead to check on this temperature. _It's slightly better,_ Reborn noted.

Lambo snuggled closer to Reborn as soon as he felt the source of comforting heat from Reborn. His slender fingers curled around Reborn's dress shirt as his breathing evened out. Reborn circled his arms around Lambo's waist and planted a soft kiss on the younger boy's forehead.

_Get well soon, Lambo._

* * *

Lambo woke up and immediately sat up on the bed. The brightness in his room clearly indicated that it was morning already, and his shoulder sunk when he realized he had missed his one and only chance for a date with Reborn. He sighed and his hand ran into his tousled hair. The house phone rang and Lambo picked up the call.

"Good morning," Lambo said, "This is Lambo speaking."

"It's Giannini!" The mechanic's voice was clearly excited, "How was your date with Reborn-san?"

"I had a high fever all of a sudden," Lambo said, feeling disappointed, "and I passed out."

"What?!" Giannini's voice shocked Lambo slightly. "How could it be?"

"It is because of the side effect of the pills that you gave me?" Lambo asked.

"Side effects?" Giannini sounded sorry, "I'm not sure, but it'll double check again with the pills. I'm sorry, Lambo-san!"

"It's alright," Lambo said calmly, though his tears threatened to fall. _Ga…Ma…Nn…_ "I shouldn't have used the pill against Reborn in the first place."

"I'll come back to you again, Lambo-san," Giannini said rather regretfully, "I hope you'll have a nice day ahead."

"Same to you," that said and Lambo hung up. The boy looked around the place, but Reborn was nowhere to be seen.

_I wonder where Reborn is._ He checked the kitchen area and Reborn wasn't there as well. He opened the refrigerator and subconsciously reached out for his bowl of grapes. A paper was stuck in between the fruits. He took it out and had a good look at it, only to realize that it was actually an entrance ticket to a private beach resort. A piece of post-it note was attached to it:

_Stupid cow, follow the address and meet me at this place. _

_And don't you dare make me wait. _

_-Reborn._

Lambo's heart leaped in joy.

"I love you, Reborn!"

* * *

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope it's up to you people's expectations :/


End file.
